Batman: The Beginning
Batman: The Beginning is the first film of the DC ROBLOX Universe directed, written, produced, and uploaded by BenTinEz on his channel in September 21, 2018. It was based on the New 52 Batman storyline "Zero Year". The film starred the original voice actor for Batman, TheJacobsDad, and Zero who plays the Joker Synopsis A fan-made Batman movie. After Bruce Wayne's parents were killed, Bruce will train hard to fight against crime. And against a greater criminal than normal criminals, Bruce will try his best to defeat him by becoming a protector of Gotham. Plot A young Bruce Wayne and his parents were enjoying a night in a cinema in Crime Alley while an unstoppable criminal, Jack Napier with his goons, robbed a bank. Jack got the chance to get to Crime Alley after the robbery, going alone, encountering Bruce Wayne and his parents. This was the night Jack shot Bruce's parents after declining to give money to him. Bruce left Gotham at 13 years of age, 4 years later, leaving Alfred behind him. And then coming back 17 years later, in 2018. Reuniting with Alfred again Philip Kane, Bruce's uncle, learns that Bruce has returned, so, after being a forced ally of Jack Napier, he tells Jack, now a Red Hood with a group of Red Hoods, about Bruce's return. With Jack expressing how he wants to kill him after a request by Edward Nygma. Making Philip go to Wayne Manor for a "comeback party." Bruce learns that Gotham's crime rate increased during his absence, so he tries to learn about the Red Hoods' activities by being one of them, disguising as one but getting caught by Jack Napier, giving him a chance after punching a Red Hood. Philip comes to Wayne Manor to bring Bruce to his mansion, but is surprised by the Red Hood Gang, shooting Philip after because he didn't get to do it Jack's way and then exploded the mansion after, which Bruce escapes. Bruce blames himself for the deaths of his parents and uncle for a while, thinking of a way to stop crime, after seeing a bat outside, thinking it could be a sign of fear, uses it as a symbol of fear to stop crime. He would dream about a Batman after. Few months later, and Bruce gets to see his new Batsuit which was good for him, getting to drive his new Batmobile to ACE Chemicals, the location of the Red Hood Gang which he gets to stop. Except for Jack Napier who fell to a chemical vat, unknowingly becoming a new persona after, the Joker. The Joker commits his first crime as the Joker after, murdering two people in a building and giving a message, making Batman appear again which he does, stopping the Joker and getting back to the Batcave after. Joker then explains a New Years Eve party in all of Gotham but he claims to only be in one location which is the cinema in Crime Alley. Batman goes there but learns that he isn't, realizing that he is in the Gotham Cinema, guarded by the Joker's goons, knocked out by Batman when arriving, fighting the Joker which ends his party. But Batman was able to defeat the Joker, giving up and learning that he has a bomb ticking, telling the code to disarm, which he disarms. The Batman gets the trust of Commissioner Gordon after, sending Joker to Arkham Asylum. The trust from Gordon gives Batman a new signal of his own. Production BenTinEz first expressed the idea of starting a new universe in a ROBLOX chat once, creating posters, locations, and a script that's very different from the final version, which was fixed after. He then started casting calls for the fanfilm by December 2017 ending in June of 2018. The casting call was once promoted by a YouTuber named "Nathan Bendoy" Casting Casting Call for Batman: The Beginning took place in the website "Casting Call Club" since December 2017 and lasted for 6 months. Xero, the voice actor for Joker, also auditioned for Batman, using a Kevin Conroy impression. All three people who auditioned for Batman got to be in the movie: Xero, who voice acts Joker, Dean9942, who voices Thomas Wayne, and TheJacobsDad, who got cast as Batman. This audition also included Dick Grayson and his parents, because they were in the script of Batman: The Beginning. But they will be in the sequel as Mary Grayson has been included in the sequel's casting call. After February, another casting call was made which included Dick Grayson's parents, Philip Kane, and a goon. Filming BenTinEz originally filmed the first few scenes by himself until when they decided to film the scenes in a new way. Reshoots began in May (?) 2018 and lasted 4 months, wrapping up a week before the film's release. BenTinEz made an announcement in a ROBLOX group in Facebook about needing body actors for filming, many participated and were credited in the uploaded movie. Release During pre-production, the movie was planned to come out in May 2018 but decided for a September 22, 2018 release. The film was set to be uploaded in Sept. 22, but it came out to other people by September 21st and September 22nd in the director's country (Philippines) Cast * TheJacobsDad as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Xero as Jack Napier/Joker * WildGamer1996 as Jim Gordon * TheKillinJoke as Alfred Pennyworth * Jacob Williamson as a Goon * Darth Vigorous as a man shot by Joker * GojiraKing as a Cop * Eric Cerisana as Richard Grayson (Credits scene) * Leo Keserovic as John Grayson (Credits scene)